Save Me
by Look At My Comment
Summary: What if Caroline knew nothing of Tyler unsiring Klaus' hybrids,and assumed he was cheating on her with Hayley? What if Caroline and Tyler really broke up? Does that leave Klaus to swoop in, and be her knight in shinning armor or the other way around? Would Klaus be saving Caroline or would it be Caroline saving Klaus? But shouldn't the real question be Who really needs to be saved?
1. Warning Him

**FORBES RESIDENTS CAROLINE'S POV**

"CAROLINE FORBES!" Liz yells from down stairs

"ALRIGHT! I'm up, I'm up!" I yell throwing the covers more so over my head

"I WAS'NT BORN YESTERDAY, I KNOW YOUR STILL IN BED!" dammit I thought how did she know

"UGH! FINE!" I yell and vamped sped down stairs to see her dressed in her normal sheriff attire "Do I have to go!?"

"Yes, you do now stop complaining, and Carol called and was wondering if you could come a little early to help out with the Winter Wonderland" she said sipping her coffee

Does Carol not know me and Tyler broke up, and usually when a girlfriend and boyfriend break up the boyfriend's mom does not call to ask the girlfriend to be in the same room with her? I thought to myself

"Well me and Tyler are not on good terms" I said sighing and crossing my arms on my chest, his name felt like poison on my tongue "And where is April? She **is** the new Miss Mystic Falls anyways?"

"God knows if she can bare all the hassle of getting everything ready for today, she is still new to this" she said buckling up her belt

"But-" I was interrupted

"No buts Caroline please just do this for me without you this whole event is going to be a disaster and that means more trouble for the sheriffs and hello" she points to her badge on the side of her shirt vigorously "your mother happens to be one!"

"Okay I'll do it now go before your late for duty" I said pushing her towards the front door earning a smile from her

"Love you sweetheart and thank you" she said grabbing her keys

"Love you too and your welcome" I said shutting the door behind her and vamping to my bedroom and flopping on my bed

Just great I thought, I already had a lot of things on my mind for one Klaus and I are officially friends, Elena and her stupid issues, and then there's Tyler the backstabbing-half breeding-cheating bastard which is now my ex-boyfriend. I groaned and stood up ridding myself of my pajamas and walked to my shower turning the buttons to the right temperature. Once the temperature was right I hopped in, and as soon as the hot water connected with my bare skin it felt as if all my problems just disappeared.

* * *

**KLAUS'S MANSION AND POV **

I'm in my parlor painting on a canvas, and Stefan walks into the room, and looks at the painting I choose to ignore his presence. I've been working on this for the past three hours and it is sure turning out great maybe it will even impress a certain blond.

"Looks like a giant snowflake" he says eyeing it some more

"I prefer to think of it as an expression of post modernism. It's my donation to the Winter Wonderland charity event." I say turning to him as one of my hybrids walks into the room.

"Danny boy your here!" I say smiling at one of my successful hybrids

"Yea, you said it was urgent?" he says eyeing Stefan suspiciously

"Yes, take this to the Mystic Grill immediately" I say referring to the painting smirking

"You want me to be your delivery boy?" Danny decides to reply; my smirk immediately falls, and I step dangerously towards him closing the space between us

"What I want is for you to do whatever I say. Without the attitude." I say in a low deep voice which I can tell caused a shiver to run down his spine in fear which I gladly enjoyed. He walks over and grabs the painting and starts to walk out. "And by the way be careful with that. It's still wet." I call after him as he leaves the room. Stefan gives me a disapproving look "What?"

"Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know" he says

"What is the point of my hybrids being sired to me if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labor? What are you doing here?" I say as I pour myself and him a glass of bourbon

"Elena is sired to Damon" he says denying my offer of the bourbon

"I knew as much" I said smirking bringing the bourbon to my lips. As suspected Caroline figured what I meant at the Mystic Falls pageant and surprisingly informed Stefan on her new found information.

"Which means I need to find the cure now more than ever, and yet here you are making postmodern snowflakes." he says as I wipe the paint off my hands with a rag

"That is why I took a little trip to Italy and found a certain sword. Follow me"

* * *

**WINTER WONDERLAND TOWN SQUARE CAROLINE'S POV**

I could tell the town was almost finished. I pulled up into the Grill's parking lot and there were decorations everywhere. I thought about bailing knowing that I might run into Tyler's cheating ass here. I turned off the engine, leaned my head against the steering wheel, closed my eyes, and a certain original hybrid invaded my mind. All I could think about was him, and him only. His dirty blonde hair that I would oh so love to run my hands through, his blue eyes that I always got lost in, and made me feel like the only girl in the world, and his perfect-plump-pink lips that I would love to kiss by grabbing his casual necklaces around his neck. I could even imagine him saying my name and the rolling of the "r" as he said it. Caroline, Caroline...

"CAROLINE!" I jumped and noticed it was no longer Klaus's voice I was hearing, but April's shouting my name and banging on my window "What the hell is taking you so long!? We have work to do!" She said trying to open my locked door vigorously

"OKAY OKAY I'm sorry I'm coming!" I said to her as she huffed and walked away yelling at some sort of decorator along the way

I shook my head ridding it of the thoughts of Klaus. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in, and grabbed my duffel bag on the passenger seat it was filled with clothes knowing I might not make it back home to change before the winter wonderland started. I opened my car door, and headed for the grill, and spotted Matt at the bar part of me just wanted to try to walk past him knowing he might mention Tyler and I.

"Hey Care" he said greeting me with a huge smile

"Hey..Matt" I said trying to plaster a fake smile which he fell for

"So...Tyler?" he said hesitantly

"I don't want to talk about it" I told him a little to sternly shooting him a glare

"Okay then" he says putting his arms up in surrender

"I'm sorry Matt there's just too much on my mind right now" I signed and swallowed the shot that was on the table

"It's fine Care I have to go you know with this whole winter wonderland thing lots to do" he said walking to the back of the bar

I slid my duffel bag under one of the grill's tables and went to find April.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER WINTER WONDERLAND CHARITY EVENT CAROLINE'S POV**

I looked around and smiled as everything was finally finished. The hired people where blowing snow everywhere and people started to show so I went into the grill, and noticed the paintings were starting to be put up on stands. I headed for the table with my duffel bag and bent down to grab it, and when I came back up I spotted Tyler and that werewolf slut Hayley, talking to each other as they both leaned in for a hug. Which in my opinion was too long for "just friends" as Tyler put it. He caught me staring, and looked right into my eyes apologetically, and started to walk towards me, but all I could do was let out a loud scoff and head to the bathroom slamming the door in his face, but only loud enough where he got the message and not everyone in the grill. I walked into the biggest stall opening my duffel bag, and pulled out a yellow strapless dress and slipping it on, and adding my white cardigan to it with some accessories including: the diamond bracelet Klaus gave me and pinning my hair to one side using a diamond encrusted pin and slipping on some high heels and for the finishing touch makeup. I looked in the mirror and smirked because I looked hot. I walked out the bathroom thankfully Tyler wasn't still waiting at the door probably went to go screw that slut. I was heading outside when a painting caught my eye I walked over to it like I was drawn to it, like it was pulling me towards it, like a moth to a flame it was beautiful, but there was something...lonely about it. It was enchanting. That's when I felt him, his gaze burning onto the side of my face I turned slightly to look at him. He was dressed in a suit without a tie and the first few buttons to his shirt was open and sadly he wasn't wearing his usual necklaces that I wanted to desperately grab onto.

"Here to pour salt in everyone"s cuts" I couldn't help, but say a snarky remark and let out a smile. He moved closer to the painting as I stepped away from it

"I actually prefer to pour acid it burns far worse" he said darkly, but with a joking smirk on his perfect lips

"Nice snowflake, by the way"

"Is my work really that literal?" he said letting out a ragged-defeated breath

"I'm serious. There's something… lonely about it" I said eyeing it as I felt it draw me again

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment, Can I offer you some champagne"

"Can't to many adult prying eyes don't want to be a high school cautionary tale at the next town meeting"

"Well, then it's a good thing the high school part is nearly over" he said stepping closer to me almost closing the gap between us.

We stare into each others eyes, and when I'm starting to get lost in his I speak up "If we're going to be nice to each other, then I will need that glass of champagne"

He closes the gap that was once between us his face nearly centimeters away from mines "Is that our thing?" he says and I can feel his warm breath on my lips

"We don't have a "thing"" I say even though I knew deep down we did have a thing and that "thing" felt amazing

"Allow me" he says and starts walking away to grab our champagne

Once I knew he is out of sight I called for one of the volunteers

"Yes Mama?" she came up to me her names was Tammy as it said on her Winter Wonderland volunteers tag

"Yes, I would like to buy that painting over there" I said pointing to Klaus"s painting and letting the words slip out of my mouth before I could stop it

"That's a very interesting painting you have picked Ms. Forbes" she said writing a big "SOLD" on her notepad and sticking it to the side of the painting where it wouldn't ruin it

"Yes, Yes it is" I said as she left and Klaus came back and I hoped he didn't notice me talking to the volunteer

"It looks like my painting got sold" he said handing me a glass "Did you see who brought it?"

"No, Not at all" I said sipping the champagne and trying to contain my smirk its not like I brought it because Klaus painted it. I brought it because I liked it and the money is going to a good cause it has nothing to do with Klaus nothing at all...as so thought

* * *

**WINTER WONDERLAND TOWN SQUARE CAROLINE'S POV**

"Care please" Tyler said with pleading eyes. After Klaus and I finished our champagne he said he had to attend to some business so I headed outside, and sadly Tyler found me

"Don't "Care" me Tyler you lost the privilege to call me that!" I said walking away when I felt him yank my arm pulling me back towards him body to face him, his eyes were filled with anger

"Tyler you're hurting me!" and as soon as I said that he let me go apologizing

"Is it because of Klaus because I swear Care if that bastard touched you-" He said more out of possessiveness than jealously like I was his property

"IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF KLAUS!" I shouted at him as my anger started to boil more and more by the second "IT'S BECAUSE OF HAYLEY! IT'S BECAUSE OF THE CONSTANT LIES, ITS BECAUSE OF **YOU**!" I took a long deep breath "It's because of you Tyler, it's because you" he was about to say something, but I held my hand up stopping him and looked right into his eyes, his soul, and his heart and said these next words "and I can no longer love you" and with that I turned away with un-shed tears in my eyes, and went inside the grill and straight to the bathroom and into the stall. I sat on the covered toilet seat and wiped my tears. Part of me did not want to hurt him like that, but I had to he's been sneaking off with Hayley and ever time I asked him he would say something like "I can't tell you", "It's for your own safety" or even as low as "I will explain when it's over" I always thought when what was over so I had to assume the worst when I followed him and saw him and Hayley sneak in a barn together he was cheating and even if he wasn't, to be honest I've been trying to break up with for a while now and he just made it easier by including Hayley. I was about to open the stall when I heard someone walk in.

"Everything is set" I recognized it was Hayley on the phone with a unknown person to my knowledge

"Are you sure?" the person on the phone says

"Yes I'm sure Tyler thinks that he un-sired all of Klaus' hybrids to take him down tonight, but really I'm going to tell Klaus about Tyler's plan and trick one of his hybrids to bring him to the site where the hybrids are he is going to be furious and slaughter them all doing your dirty work and closing my end of the deal" she said proudly

I gasped as I swear my heart nearly skip a beat or stopped beating all together I had to tell Klaus. I had to. She hung up the phone.

"You manipulative-lying-selfish piece of shit!" I said coming out the bathroom stall she looked surprised and a offended at the names I called her

"Oh my god" she said slipping her phone in her pocket

"I'm ratting you lying ass out" I said heading to the door, but as soon as my hand touched the handle everything went black

"Looks like your not now" Hayley skips out the bathroom leaving an unconscious Caroline on the floor

* * *

**WINTER WONDERLAND TOWN SQUARE KLAUS POV**

"I found the letters. You've had a few pen pals over the centuries." Stefan says to me

"Well, is keeping my victims' letters really so different from writing their names on a wall? Like you did, Ripper." I say in a sadistic whisper Stefan doesn't respond to me. So I smile even more smugly now. Suddenly, I see Danny over Stefan's shoulder and my face falls. I walk past Stefan and towards him, but I stop midway and turn to talk to Stefan.

"loneliness Stefan" I say as he turns to me

"That's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away. And we're left with nothing. So, gathering other peoples' letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone"

I say and leave with Danny leaving a dumbfounded Stefan on his lonesome

* * *

**CAROLINE'S POV**

I wake up on the cold tile floor of the bathroom and as soon as I remembered what happened I vamp sped out of the grill thankfully it was empty because everyone was outside enjoying the winter wonderland. I looked every where and still couldn't find him then I spotted Stefan standing alone looking dumbfounded.

"STEFAN! STEFAN!" I said running towards him as fast as my legs could go which was really fast, but desperately trying not to use my vampire abilities "STEFAN!" I shouted one last time and noticed I was closer to him now than I thought and he looked at me like a deer in headlights and I crashed into him at full force fall backwards, but didn't hit the floor because he caught me.

"Caroline what the hell!? Are you okay!?" he said bringing me on my feet

"Where's Klaus!?" I asked him, but he just ignored me and held on to my arms examining me like his life depended on it

"STEFAN!" I shouted getting his attention I knew he was just be overprotective of me like the big brother he is to me, but right know this was about Klaus and not me

"Sorry Caroline but you literally just ran into me looking like you were running for your dear life" He said looking at me wide-eyed

"Where's Klaus!?" I said starting to panic again I needed to find him

"Where's Klaus?" he looked and me confused "Why do you need Klaus" he said starting to panic too "Are you having a panic attack?"

"Stefan Salvatore DO NOT question why I need Klaus or my well being right now so shut up and tell me where he is!" I said shouting in a low dangerous voice and I could tell I was starting to scare him

"I don't know he left with one of his hybrids"

"Which way!?" finally a clue to where he is. Stefan pointed towards the forest. Of course I thought why didn't I think of that I started to run in that direction, but Stefan kept his grip on my arm

"Caroline what's going on!?"

"I will explain later Stefan I got to go" I said running into the forest once I was out of human sight I starting using my vampire speed

All I could feel was the cold night's air hitting against my face I ran for ten minutes and still couldn't find him I stopped running, and was breathing heavily and looked up into the sky it was getting even darker. I threw my face in my hands. I had to find him before he did this. If I said that I didn't know why I was doing this that would be a lie because I knew. I knew exactly why I was doing this, I was doing this because I cared, I cared about him and at first I thought I was just attracted to him, but the truth is that it was so much more than that the feelings I have for him is so much more than that and I came to the conclusion that I actually might be falling in love with him.

"Okay focus Caroline focus" I whispered aloud to myself I took a couple of deep breaths and used my heightened fives senses I couldn't see anything, I couldn't touch anything, but I could hear dripping noise as a liquid was falling and I took a deep breath and that's when I smelt it blood. The smell was so strong I could nearly taste it on the tips of my tongue. I ran towards it and my inside literally flipped at the sight of ripped out hearts everywhere and detached heads from bodies. I was too late and Klaus was no where to be found.

"Where the hell would he be!?" I shouted into the slaughtered forest. I gasped "Tyler" he would want to get back at Tyler "Carol" he would be where ever she would be I turned around and headed back to the town square.

* * *

**TOWN SQUARE- WATER FOUNTAIN KLAUS POV**

"Klaus" Carol gasps in fear as she sees me covered in blood and a bottle in my hand nearly empty

"Carol...Carol...Carol" I said stepping closer as she drops he glass "Where is Tyler?"

"Klaus please he's all I have" she pleads and I come to the realization that "and your all he has" I said grabbing her my the hair and rammed her head into the fountains water as she struggles to get free, but the only thing I did was push her head further down into the blood red water from my hands and once she was dead all I could do was stand over her dead body. I inwardly chuckling there was nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. Every bone in my body froze at the sound of her voice.

"OH MY GOD" I turned around, and the emotion on her face was pure fear, but she betrayed me I couldn't bear to look at her it hurts too much to know I was played again for a fool, and as much as it angered me I couldn't bring my self to harm a hair on her head. I knew she was about to say something, but I too afraid to know what it was so, I flashed home, and within being 20 minutes there I was already down to my third bottle of alcohol and was going on to my fourth, fifth...

* * *

**TOWN SQUARE- WATER FOUNTAIN CAROLINE POV**

I finally made it to the square it was vacant I spun around and around that's when I spotted a figure it was Klaus. I flashed towards him shouting his name, but it turned it a whisper I stopped ten feet away from him and my eyes went wide

"OH MY GOD" I said in a whisper as I saw Carol's limp body in the fountain obliviously dead. I can tell he tensed by the sound of my voice. He slowly turned around to face me as I slowly looked up from his shoes to meet his eyes. He was drenched in blood so, much blood you could barley see the color of his skin. I looked in his eyes, and saw betrayal and hurt I knew he must of thought that I knew about the hybrids. I wanted to tell that I didn't, but it felt as if my whole entire body was frozen in place and when the words in my throat forced it self to come out as soon as I would open my mouth it would lose its sound, and the scariest part of it all was I was still drawn to him, he was covered in blood and I was still drawn to him, but I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? That's what he was an angel because I knew for a fact deep down somewhere in his cold heart there was a darkness yearning for the light, and I needed to give it its light. I looked back up into his eyes and knew he thought I was afraid, that I thought of him as a monster, but he was wrong dead wrong. I finally got the courage to say something, and as soon as I opened my mouth he vanished in to thin air, and the only thing that was left was the smell of blood, betrayal, hurt, and pain.

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS WAS INTENDED TO BE A ONE-SHOT, BUT I HAD TOO MANY IDEAS TO FIT INTO ONE CHAPTER. IT MAY END UP BEING TWO CHAPTERS, THREE OR MAYBE EVEN MORE. AND AS YOU MUST OF NOTICED SOME LINES WERE DIRECTLY FROM THE SHOW SO, ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEM.  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT WILL CAROLINE DO? WILL SHE FOLLOW HIM AND TRY TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT? OR WILL SHE FORGET HIM AND EMBRACE THE MONSTER THAT HE SETS OUT TO BE AND HATE HIM? **

**FUTURE CHAPTER(S): WILL KLAUS EVER FIND OUT WHO BROUGHT HIS PAINTING?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	2. Please Forgive Me

"Many believe there is no such thing as too much love. That its warmth is a comfort from which we never tire. But when love turns to obsession, it consumes itself. The flame that nourished becomes merciless, angry, an all consuming blaze. Leaving us confused by the chill in the air and the hate left behind."

**CAROLINE POV **

Twelve hybrids dead, Carol dead, and a soul lost to the darkness. I stood there watching Carol's lifeless body in the fountain, and the now empty space Klaus once stood in. I felt as my heart was breaking he killed Carol, Klaus killed Carol she had nothing to with this, yes she did know about the hybrids being un-sired, but was her life the price to pay. I found myself walking away from the scene. I was walking as if I was in an endless trance, but to nowhere in particular just somewhere away, away from Carol, away from the hybrids, and away from the darkness. Ten minutes of aimlessly walking I found my self at the door step of no other than Klaus Mikaelson. The Original hybrid, the murderer, the devil, and the one that everyone assumed had no heart, and if they did thought he had a heart they assumed it was filled with darkness, cruelty, and way past redemption. But that was not true, he had a heart...a lost one...a lonely one, and I knew what being lonely felt like especially being second best to Elena, and always being the second choice but, I realized for once in my life there was one person that I came first to, one person who cared about me, one person who made me feel like no one else has ever made me feel, one person who makes me feel special, and I was standing at his doorstep uncertain what to do. Should I go, and comfort the lost devil or should I turn around and run, run from this, run from him, run from my feelings for him for that I'm afraid of what everyone will think he was the evil Klaus to them. But should I run from what my heart and body desires, should I run from the man that consumes my thoughts almost every single day and the answer was no what I wanted no what I **needed **is behind this door. I took a deep breath as I reached for the door which clearly had blood on it, and pushed it open.

* * *

**KLAUS POV**

I am down to my sixth bottle of alcohol. How could she do this to me? How could she fool me once again? Was it her smile? Her laugh? or the radiant light that constantly surrounded her? I go to take a sip of the bottle only to notice it is empty. I throw it to the floor with the rest; I reach for a new bottle, but then a thought comes to my mind why settle for alcohol when I can find a helpless human to feed off. But then again it is 12 in the morning, the streets are more likely to be empty. I throw my head into my hands as they rest on my knees, but then I hear the one voice I was dreading to hear.

"Klaus" it comes out as a whisper, as uncertainty like she is hesitant to come near "Klaus" she says again she reaches out touching me then the next action I take I truly regret it

* * *

**CAROLINE POV**

Once I stepped into the door I noticed it was pitch black no light in sight; the mix of blood and alcohol filled the air, and into my nostrils. I noticed the dim light coming from the living room, and a figure on the couch. I went into the room noticing it Klaus and there were empty bottles on the floor, and even some smashed.

"Klaus" it came out as more of a whisper then I attended it to

I forced my self to walk closer to him in between the fire-place, and his figure on the love seat couch facing him; his head was in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Klaus" I say again, but then again nothing as if I wasn't even there without thought I out reached my hand, and as soon as my finger tips barely touched his skin I found my self harshly thrown against the nearest wall with a bruising hand around my throat as I was lifted two feet off the ground

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE!" he roared into my face, and in that moment I was truly scared of what was in front of me.

"Klaus please" I couldn't help it as tears rushed down my face for I was terrified. I opened my eyes to look at him. Veins under his eyes, golden eyes filled with rage, and his full hybrid face on. He was still in his clothes that were drenched in blood. I kept reaching trying to pry his hands from my throat, but it was no use he was much stronger than me.

"Please!?" he laughed a more sinister laugh than genuine "PLEASE!? HOW DARE YOU BEG ME TO SPARE YOUR LIFE AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" his grip tightened tremendously on my throat to a point where I couldn't breath, and I began to feel light-headed. There were sure to be deep bruises. "YOU MANIPULATED ME! YOU PLAYED ME AS A FOOL!"

"Klaus I..I" I tried choking out, but his grip was way to strong

"YOU WHAT!? Let me guess your sorry? You want me to spare that bastard Tyler's life!? huh what could you possibly have to say to me!?"

"I didn't do it" I said to him looking straight it his eyes "I didn't do it"

"Yea your boyfriend did it, your boyfriend is the one who un-sired MY HYBRIDS!, while YOU! walked your pretty little face around being the blonde distraction like always" now that just pissed me off

"YOU KNOW WHAT KLAUS FUCK YOU, AND NO I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT YOU DAMN HYBRIDS, I DIDN'T KNOW TYLER WAS UN-SIRING THEM, I DIDN'T KNOW! AND MAYBE IF YOU GOT YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOU ASS! YOU WOULD OF REALIZED THAT I TRIED FINDING YOU, I TRIED WARNING YOU, I TRIED HELPING YOU!" I managed to yell in his face despite his painful grip around my throat

He looked down dumbfounded for a minute "Your lying" he said looking back into my eyes

"Yeah I'm lying...I'm lying because your too stubborn to realized someone was actually trying to **help** you, and someone actually** cares** about **you**" I sarcastically laugh tears still flowing down my face he suddenly removed his hands from my throat, and I fell to the floor with a 'thump' he backed up looking everywhere, but me.

"But Hayley she-" I cut him off

"Yea that bitch Hayley; let me guess she told you that me, and Tyler un-sired your hybrids, and were planing on taking you out" I said rubbing my neck; the bruises already starting to appear, and my stained-teared face. He looked back at me at noticing the bruises; bending down to me trying to caress them, but I wouldn't let him not after that. I harshly swat his hand away from my bruised neck, the same hand that created these bruises, and was then trying to soothe them.

"Caroline I'm sorry-" I cut him off once again regaining my posture, and meeting his face bruises still clear around my throat

"Don't you dare try to apologize to me after you just literally choked me, and accused me of un-siring your hybrids" I bellowed

"love"

"Don't call me that!" tears rushing down my face

"Caroline I-" he didn't even know what to say

"Whatever Klaus" I turned around heading for the door, and when I was inches from touching the door knob I felt a hand grab my arm slightly pulling me back. It was Klaus I had one hand on the door knob, and he was holding my other forearm. We looked into each other eyes

"Caroline it wasn't my intention to hurt you like I did, but know I am truly sorry, and will forever regret it" he now had un-shed

I couldn't stand being here anymore because I was seconds away from breaking down from the hurt in my heart, and the horrendous pain on my flesh. I slowly pulled my arm away from his; flashing away from him, but not before hearing the words "please forgive me" fall from his lips.

I ran all the way home ignoring the pain that stung on my neck, and the tears on my face. Thank god my mom was working a late shift. She would want to know who did this to me. I finally made it home and slammed the front door shut not bothering locking it. I ran upstairs to my bedroom shutting the door, and sliding down it. I felt as if I couldn't move. I got up deciding to take a look in the mirror, and as soon as I saw myself my thoughts went back to Damon, and how he used me as a human leaving me bruises and bite marks. Theses bruise were painful I reached up to touch the purple one, and couldn't help the whimper that came from my lips as my fingers made contact with one of the many bruises. Why did it hurt so much? It was nowhere near healing it felt as someone choke me with vervain. I tore off my clothes getting into bed under the cover with just my red lingerie on. Turning off my lamp I also turned off my phone not wanting to explain to anyone what happened assuming Stefan told them I was panicking earlier today. All I could do was look at the ceiling afraid to move for the unbearable pain in my neck. I felt hot tears roll down my face. How could he do this to me? How could he hurt me? How could he? Those were the last questions that flooded my mind before I felt my eyes fell shut.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: REVIEW! REVIEW! IT'S ONE OF THE THINGS THAT KEEPS ME GOING. PM ME OR REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO INCLUDE AND I WILL TRY TO FIT THEM IN.**


End file.
